I do it for you
by angelechan
Summary: Kakashi, un prof de math dépressif, commet l'impensable.


_I do it for you_

Pardonne moi Sasuke... Sache que toi, tu es totalement innocenté pour ce que je m'apprête à me faire subir. Mon âme en perpétuelle souffrance n'a que faire de toutes ces idées morales aberrantes, je veux simplement me libérer de l'emprise de mes démons ! Je souhaite que mes cents élèves soient estomaqués par ce qu'ils vont assistés, qu'ils se dégoûtent d'eux même, pour avoir détruit le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je ne le fais pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour eux...

__Voici la vie d'un homme anéanti par un destin cruel et sans bornes,___  
><em>__La vie est à la mort comme la mort est à la vie,___  
><em>__Et lui n'est ni l'un ni l'autre,___  
><em>__Juste une âme perdue,___  
><em>__Qui se meurt.__

******_J_**e n'étais qu'un simple enseignant sans distinction particulière, spécialisé dans la matière la plus assommante et intransigeante qu'un professeur puisse envisager d'inculquer à ses élèves : les mathématiques. Il y a quelques mois, mon père a perdu son combat acharné contre ce mal, cette maladie incurable qui le rongeait depuis la mort accidentelle de ma mère, morte, i ans, dans un accident de voiture à l'apparence banale. Mais suffisamment funeste pour happer une vie... Alcoolique et irascible depuis, je subissais chaque jour ses**¹**brimades insurmontables. Pourtant il fut un temps où j'étais extrêmement proche de lui, il savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour faire apparaître sur mon visage ce sourire radieux, chassant tous mes tourments les plus corruptibles. Mais dorénavant ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir fantomatique, s'accrochant à moi comme pour me maudire. Je m'étais persuadé que plus jamais le plaisir d'exister, d'être envahit par l'ivresse de vivre, propre à l'amour, me traverserai l'esprit, même pas lors de ma mort plus proche que je ne puisse l'espérer... Pendant ces deux interminables mois de vacances, je n'ai cessé de me retourner dans innombrables sens. La frustration m'étreignant, tel le linceul âcre enveloppant tout mon corps sans me laisser la moindre petite bouffée d'air frais.

C'est là que je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois. La seule fois où l'envie de profiter de la vie extérieur m'empoigna fermement, l'une des uniques fois où mon être subissait la chaleur étouffante engendrée par l'époustouflante dame rougeoyante. Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette saison, je l'ai toujours haï. Symbole de vie et autre futilité de ce genre, pour moi seul la mort comptait, une mort que l'hiver seul pouvait m'apporter.

Alors que je déambulais sans but, ignorant parfaitement les passants stupides qui m'effleuraient quelques incalculables fois. J'essayais en vain de toute ma modique force, de m'évader d'ici, de pouvoir survoler ces énergumènes oisifs, bridés par les chaînes de la société ordonnant à tous de se plier aux règles du jeu. Injuste pour certains, profitable pour d'autres. C'est là que je t'ai aperçu, ou plutôt sentit... Lorsque nos corps sont entrés en contact avec une violence et stupéfaction inouïes. Tu voulais fuir quelqu'un, je l'avais compris. Même pas un mot, une bref excuse, tu étais parti aussitôt. Mais cela a été suffisant pour que mon cœur flétrit se remettait à battre dans ma poitrine endolorit. Cette sensation si étrangère pullulait en mon être, n'épargnant aucun petit espace aussi vide soit-il. Un bref regard en ta direction, je t'ai poursuivi, sans même que la moindre pensée rationnelle immergea en ma futile conscience.

Je me moquais bien de la raison de ta fuite, je voulais simplement faire connaissance avec toi, te parler, ne serait-ce s'échanger quelques petits mots basiques. Après de longues minutes à te pourchasser, à écarter les obstacles toujours en nombres sur mon chemin, je t'ai retrouvé. Tu t'es réfugié dans une petite ruelle sombre, où l'odeur de la pourriture affluait dans l'atmosphère déjà oppressante. Caché dans un coin à l'abri de tout regard curieux, des larmes ruisselaient sur tes joues si blanches, tes brefs hoquets répétitifs empreignaient momentanément les lieux dépérissant à vue d'œil. Je m'approchais alors pas à pas vers les bruits de peine. Il ne t'a fallu que quelque misérables secondes pour repérer ma présence, et essayer de t'échapper mais ton destin maussade était déjà, heureusement, scellé d'avance et avant même que tu ne puisses sauter et t'éloigner à jamais de moi, je t'ai empoigné. Nos pupille se rencontrèrent alors pour la seconde fois pour moi, toi certainement la première. Tes yeux de jais étaient englués de larmes étouffantes. Ma main moite se posa sur ton visage sublime, effaçant ces larmes d'un seul coup de pouce et pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père, je souris. Un petit sourire de pacotille, invisible sous mon masque blanc convenant qu'aux malades ombrageux, histoire de gagner ta confiance plus facilement. Et encore une fois, nos corps se heurtaient mais d'une manière beaucoup plus douce et empressée. Je pouvais enfin humer pleinement ton odeur enivrante, mêlée à un parfum un peu trop mature pour ton jeune âge : du Lacoste inéluctablement. Je me souvenais encore de cette effluve exaltante mes narines, me remémorant ma jeunesse oubliée, aussi impulsif que toi tu l'étais certainement, rebelle et autonome, que même mes propres parents ne pouvaient comprendre cette fougue intempestive.

Une pulsion incontrôlable se déferlait soudainement en moi, d'un simple mouvement d'une main, mon masque **²**cacochyme se trouvait désormais sous mon menton, et mes lèvres humides se posèrent délicatement sur ton cou si sensible... Je pus dénoter un frisson parcourant ta peau blanchâtre, je devinais que tu allais t'enfuir... De peur de perdre, encore une fois, une occasion de connaître le véritable amour, je serrai mon étreinte jusqu'à t'étouffer. Un hurlement strident perça mes tympans : tu avais peur. Je te suppliais de te calmer, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Tu m'ordonnais de te lâcher, tu m'insultais, tu t'enfonçais davantage à chacun de tes mots cinglants, s'échappant de ta bouche si pur en apparence, dans la terreur propre à une proie sans défense, alors que je voulais simplement te posséder. Au final, je t'ai libéré de mon emprise. Même pas un regard, tu étais parti. Et ce que je craignais arriva : plus jamais je ne t'ai revu.

Cet amour furtif et malsain ne m'a depuis plus délaissé à partir de ce jour fulminant. Je ne connaissais guère ton nom, juste ton visage fin et éblouissant. Cela n'a fait qu'aggraver ma peine déjà profonde, car je voulais te connaître du bout des doigts, qu'aucun de tes secrets les plus fastidieux, répréhensibles ne m'échappèrent. Pourquoi cette engouement alors que je n'ai qu'à t'oublier pour me libérer des chaînes mortifiantes de l'amour ? Tout simplement car je n'ai guère la force nécessaire pour **³**t'oblitéré, ni pour affronter la réalité si sévère envers les minables de mon genre.

Le jour de la rentré fut décisif, lorsque j'ai aperçus pour la première fois la classe duquel j'étais assigné, je savais à l'avance que mon heure serai pour bientôt : tu étais là. Sasuke Uchiwa. Tel est ton nom. Durant ces deux heures brèves, je n'ai cessé de te contempler, désirant plus que tout de passer mes mains tièdes dans tes cheveux d'ébènes, m'imaginant leur douceur inégalée. Et ça, malgré tes mots auxquels tu avais inscris sur la feuille de présentation que j'avais exigé de remplir : __Va te faire foutre sale pédophile___. J_amais je n'ai pu digéré ce message. Des larmes versaient sur le bord de mon masque égrotant, j'offrais mon premier spectacle déplorable devant ma trentaine d'élèves. Au lieu de l'attendrissement, se fut l'hilarité général. Sauf toi. Toi tu ne pouffais pas comme les autres, ton visage n'exprimait aucun amusement, juste de l'animosité, tes yeux de jais toisaient mon être putride d'un dégoût sans fond. J'ai susurré trois mots, trois petits mots accompagnés d'un petit sourire factice invisible : _Je t'aime_. Je savais que mon heure serai pour bientôt.

Le mois de septembre s'était dissipé en même temps que la chaleur angoissante qui s'incrustait dans l'air affranchie et intouchable. J'ai pris le temps de connaître chacun de mes innombrables élèves, où plutôt à mes dépends : toujours plus insolents les uns que les autres. Je les détestaient. Je ne pouvais leur faire transmettre mon maigre savoir : ces monstres assoiffés de bêtises étaient indomptables. Pourtant mes collègues y arrivaient, eux. Je faisais parti de ce groupe d'enseignant pitoyable, les incapables, les imbéciles. Dominés par leurs propres élèves, un cours équivalait à un billet pour l'enfer. Mais personne ne comprenait comment un professeur puisse se laisser museler ainsi par ces jeunes sans expérience. Les parents d'élèves faisaient parti de cette catégorie : des plaintes j'en ai eu, du mépris j'en ai reçu, de l'humiliation j'en ai subi. Cependant tout n'était pas que ténèbres, mes efforts ont fini par payer, tu as fini par m'apprécier. Suffisamment pour m'offrir des regards pleins d'apitoiements, suffisamment pour me parler un peu de toi, suffisamment pour me réconforter quelque fois. Je m'en souviendrai toujours, lorsque tes lèvres tièdes vinrent se déposer sur ma joue camouflée. Le plus beau des jours assurément... Je gagnais ton cœur petit à petit, j'aurais certainement pu atteindre les étoiles avec toi... Si ta famille n'était pas de leur côté... Mais qu'importe, je voulais m'emparer de ton cœur, je souhaitais plus que tout partir loin d'ici, avec toi dans mes bras. J'aurais pu... si je n'étais guère si faible...

Un jour, ce jour qui fixa ma fin. Ma classe hargneuse se défoulait une fois de plus sur mon être fragile. Seule la mort animée mes pensées : tu n'étais pas là. Ton absence me fit souffrir plus que jamais, que voulais tu que je fasse ?! Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup à l'avance, en emmenant un bidon d'essence avec moi, et un paquet d'allumettes. Néanmoins, je doutais fort que même si tu étais présent, cela n'aurait guère changé. Peut être me sentirais-je moins coupable, puisque tu étais absent. La culpabilité ne me rongerait pas, ou presque. Le spectacle que je leur réservaient serai le plus incroyable qu'ils auraient assistés. Oui, l'heure était venue, mon âme allait enfin être en paix, je pourrais de nouveau bénéficier de l'amour que mon père m'apportait jadis. Ils rigolaient en voyant mon matériel, cette scène leur tenaient à cœur à priori. Je pris le bidon, l'ouvris et déversa le contenu sur moi. Ils s'amusaient toujours. Je pris le paquet d'allumettes, l'ouvris et alluma d'un coup le bâtonnet, puis jeta ce dernier par terre, sur le liquide pestilentiel. Avant que mon sort ne fut scellé, je pris la parole une dernière fois, juste une phrase simple et courte sortie de ma bouche cachée : __Je le fais pour vous___._ Une magnifique flamme rouge écarlate me submergea alors, si belle comparée à moi si hideux. J'étais honoré de servir de nourriture à cette somptueuse créature. Ils ne s'esclaffaient plus. Des cris d'horreurs envahir les lieux, les élèves s'échappèrent aussitôt de la classe. Je sortis moi aussi, et courais tel un aliéné dans le bâtiment. Je pouvais encore sentir ces regards emplis de haine sur moi. Tous ces hurlements atroces, tous ces pauvres enfants qui détalaient en me voyant, moi l'idiot. Je réussis à me retrouver à l'air libre, je ne sais comment. Je continuais en vain ma course effrénée, et je t'ai aperçu. Tu étais là, effaré par mon spectacle époustouflant, m'apprêtant à me libéré à tout jamais de mes chaînes écrasantes. Des larmes s'écoulaient une fois de plus sur tes joues immaculée, comme la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré. Le brasier incommensurable disloquait peu à peu mon masque inutile désormais, mes lèvres calcinées s'exhibaient timidement, devant tes yeux de jais, où tes pleurs intensifiaient ta détresse sempiternelle que seul tes proches pouvaient apaiser. Comme j'aimerais faire parti de ces personnes qui panse tes blessures, à l'inverse de les ronger... Je t'ai offert mon plus beau sourire, avoué ma flamme pour toi, et fis mes adieux. Puis mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Je pouvais encore ressentir ta peau si douce entre mes mains matures. Quelque chose d'humide se déposa sur mes lèvres brûlantes, je sentis une pression exerçant sur mes épaules embrasées et entourant fermement mon cou rugueux. Ton souffle si rafraîchissant vint cajoler mon oreille endolorie, j'ai pu une dernière fois entendre le son mélancolique de ta voix, si tremblante, si apeurée... Tu désirais partager mon sort. Tu... m'aimais, moi le répugnant pédophile. Je ne pouvais t'en empêcher, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, ma force dérisoire se dissipait posément.

Ton souffle suffocant s'estompait peu à peu, tes bras se déroulèrent de ma nuque et disparurent, ton corps s'éloignait aussitôt du mien infecte. Le néant avait dévoré mon être sans en laisser une infime miette, ne me permettant même pas de profiter du dernier instant de mon existence, de te serrer à mon tour... J'ignorais ce qui a pu se produire après mon acte, j'entendais encore la sirène traditionnelle des pompiers, la police, tous ces sons embrouillaient, et embrouille encore ma lamentable raison.

**¹ **Brimer : Faire subir des épreuves brutales et vexantes.

**²** Faible, débile, en mauvaise santé.

**³** Effacer peu à peu


End file.
